Special Day
by Akinayuki
Summary: Terima kasih telah menungguku selama 17 tahun. Ini sudah cukup. "Otanjoubi Omodeteou, Sakura."


Special Day.

Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto

By Akinayuki

This story dedicated for Haruno Sakura.

Happy Birthday ^^

Canon-Warning OOC maybe.

Summary : Gadis itu telah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia telah bersemi seutuhnya? Apa-"Hei Sakura, Otajoubi."

Enjoy

~oOo~

Hari yang biasa saja.

Pemuda Raven itu terlihat melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di bawah kerindangan pohon-pohon hijau bersama rekan satu team-nya. Kali ini mereka tengah dalam sebuah perjalanan menuju sebuah desa demi menghancurkan Konoha. Ya, memang itu tujuannya dari awal pelariannya bukan?

Sudah beberapa hari ini, dia bersama teman-temannya melakukan hal yang sama dan mendapati pemandangan yang sama. Bahkan gadis berambut merah menyala bernama Karin mulai menambah frekuensi kicauannya dan membuat dahinya lebih bertaut dari hari sebelumnya.

Memang semua kicauan itu bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya melainkan untuk seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti hiu –lebih baik dari Kisame- tapi lama-lama dia bisa saja kehilangan sesuatu yang disebut dengan..

"Bisakah kalian diam?"

Kesabaran. Oke, laki-laki raven itu sudah tidak tahan mendengar pertengkaran tak berguna mereka disetiap perjalanan ini. Coba saja kalau dia tidak membutuhkan wanita menyebalkan itu, pasti sejak awal dia akan membunuhnya dengan chidori. Cih!

"Er-Maaf Sasuke-kun. Hei Hiu! Lihat! Sasuke-kun marah gara-gara kau tahu!" bukannya diam, Karin malah menambah volume suaranya dan berkacak-pinggang di depan pria yang dipanggil hiu itu.

"Enak saja. Sasuke itu marah karena suara jelekmu!"

"Apa katamu! Dasar Hiu sialan!"

"Nenek sihir kurang ajar!"

Ah, sepertinya sia-sia menyuruh mereka diam. Mungkin itu sama saja dengan melihat dirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bertingkah konyol seperti mantan rekan setimnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Benar bukan?

"Hari yang indah ya, Sasuke?" terdengar lagi sebuah suara di belakang pria raven itu. Matanya tengah sibuk memandangi dahan-dahan pohon rindang bergerak pelan seiring angin yang berhembus. "Mungkin ini hari yang spesial."

Hari apa? Hari yang spesial?

Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu. Hari ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang berbeda bahkan spesial seperti kata Juugo –nama orang itu- tadi. Memangnya tanggal berapa sekarang? Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat tanggalan, buat apa?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sial, gadis itu meneriakinya lagi.

"Kau ingin kado apa untuk ulang tahunmu, hm?" Karin tersenyum lebar hingga kacamatanya terangkat sedikit ke atas. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu mengingat ulang tahunmu masih lama."

"Tidak ada."

"Masa tidak ada sih! Ayolah!"

Apakah setiap gadis itu memang menyebalkan? Kenapa selalu saja ada gadis yang memburunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting. Disaat dia sudah keluar dari Konoha dan tidak ber-urusan lagi dengan gerombolan gadis aneh dan maniak, sekarang ada Karin yang menghantui hidupnya. Ini lebih buruk dari pada Sakura.

"Hei nenek sihir! Aku tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke darimu."

Eh-?

"Diam kau Hiu! Aku tidak perlu jawabanmu!"

Sakura?

"Dia pasti ingin melenyapkan suara nyaring jelek dan tidak merdu milikmu itu! Hahahaha"

"Kau! Diam! Sasuke-Aw." Karin meringis ketika tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang menghalangi langkahnya. Dia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri terdiam dan mematung. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Ada musuh?"

Tangan kiri Sasuke terlihat terangkat dan memegang dahinya sejenak. Sebuah helaan nafas singkat terdengar keluar dari mulut tipisnya. "Kita istirahat dulu."

"Eh? Istirahat?" Karin menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Sasuke memutuskan mereka untuk beristirahat ketika mereka baru saja berjalan beberapa jam. Ini baru saja terjadi sejak mereka menjadi satu tim.

"Hn."

"Aku akan mencari tempat yang bagus," Ucap Suigetsu pelan dan berjalan menelusuri hutan terlebih dahulu. "Aku mendengar suara air, kurasa kita beristirahat disitu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah titik yang terletak di dalam hutan.

"Hn." Sasuke segera berjalan menuju titik yang ditunjuk oleh Suigetsu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh Karin dan senyuman miring Juugo.

"Apa boleh buat." Karin menyusul Sasuke dengan cepat dan memandangi Suigetsu dengan kesal karena senyuman tak jelas miliknya.

"Sudah kuduga, hari ini memang hari yang spesial."

Juugo menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Dia menghirup udara segar yang mengalir dari bawah pohon di sekitarnya dan segera memperlihatkan bola mata orange-nya ketika Suigetsu menatapnya sebal karena menunggu pria labil itu berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hei Juugo! Cepatlah!"

~oOo~

"_Sakura-chaaaaann!" Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning berlari kencang mendekati seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di kerumunan pertokoan Konoha. Gadis itu terlihat menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik cepat membuat rambut merah mudanya melambai indah._

"_Jangan berteriak Naruto!"_

"_Hehehe.. Ohayou Sakura-chan!"_

"_Hm, ohayou." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar meskipun terlihat raut kesal di wajahnya. "Eh? Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" Senyumannya semakin lebar ketika melihat sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang berjalan santai mendekati mereka._

"_Hn, Ohayou."_

"_Kalian mau membeli sesuatu?"_

"_Tidak." Naruto menggeleng cepat dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar khas miliknya. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya membuat Sakura memberikan tatapan curiga kepada laki-laki rubah itu._

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Bu-bukan apa-apa kok."'_

"_Apa ituu!" Sakura semakin mendekati Naruto dan berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Dengan cekatan, Naruto menghindar dari gerakan tangan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi. "Naruto! Cepat perlihatkan! Kalau tidak-"_

"_Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu." Sasuke berkata pelan dengan malas. _

"_Eh? Hadiah untukku?" ucap Sakura tak percaya. Mata emeraldnya yang berkilau terlihat membulat dan berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah?"_

"_Dasar teme! Kenapa kau yang bilang sih!" Naruto menggerutu tidak karuan. Akhirnya dia memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih. Di ujung benda itu terdapat sebuah tali yang berfungsi sebagai gantungan dan tertulis huruf kanji 'Haruno Sakura' di permukaan benda itu. "Ini jimat keberuntungan! Isinya kelopak bunga Sakura sepuluh helai. Sesuai umur Sakura-chan!"_

"_Kau buat sendiri?"_

"_Iya, ah tidak-tidak! Sebenarnya ini ide dari Teme. Dia juga yang mencari kelopak bunga Sakura di taman." Naruto menyenggol bahu Sasuke sambil terkekeh kecil._

"_Ah, tapi kan sekarang bukan musim bungan Sakura di kota."_

"_Aku mencarinya di atas gunung," jawab Sasuke pelan dan semakin membuat Naruto menyenggolnya dengan keras. _

"_Arigatou! Ini benar-benar hadiah yang indah!" wajah Sakura terlihat memerah, sepertinya tubuh mungilnya tidak dapat menahan luapan kebahagiaan lebih lama lagi._

"_Hn." Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan Naruto hanya terkekeh tidak jelas._

"_Tapi.."_

"..." Kedua mata itu terbuka pelan. Memperlihatkan Onyx yang kini menatap langit yang telah berganti warna. Dia menghela nafas pelan menyadari dirinya telah tertidur beberapa jam di bawah pohon tanpa sikap waspada sedikitpun. Untung saja masih ada teman setim-nya yang tetap terjaga dan sedang bercengkrama tak jelas di pinggiran sungai.

Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menggapai dahinya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang merasakan kulit pohon yang bertekstur. Pikirannya melayang-layang di udara dan hinggap di sebuah titik dimana ingatan masa lalunya masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

Kenapa dia bisa bermimpi hal itu?

Tentang gadis berambut merah muda yang _dulu _dianggapnya sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan.

"Hh.." lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pinggiran sungai. Mungkin membasuh mukanya dapat menjernihkan pikirannya yang tengah kacau.

Ditatapnya sungai bening yang sedikit berkilau akibat pantulan sinar bintang. Ikan-ikan kecil terlihat bergerak ke sana kemari melawan arus atau justru mengikutinya. Bahkan semuanya diperindah dengan kunang-kunang berterbangan di permukaannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Ada yang aneh dengan pemandangan ini.

"Indah bukan, Sasuke?"

Ah, pertanyaan ini lagi.

Juugo telah berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum tipis seperti biasa. Matanya terlihat sibuk mengamati keindahan sungai di depannya meskipun sesekali dia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sedikit air dan membasuh wajahnya dengan pelan. Menikmati partikel-partikel kecil itu menyebarkan efek sejuk di wajah mulusnya dan memberikan ketenangan untuk otaknya.

"Memang ini hari yang spesial."

Hari yang spesial, lagi?

"Ah, hari biasapun bisa menjadi hari yang spesial," terang Juugo ketika dia menyadari tatapan heran Sasuke ke dirinya. "Mungkin bagi orang lain hari ini tidak spesial dan biasa saja." Juugo menarik nafas singkat dan kembali tersenyum. "Tapi pasti berbeda untuk orang lainnya lagi bukan?"

"Kau berkata sesuatu yang tidak penting."

Laki-laki berambut _orange_ itu tertawa ringan. "Ya, sesekali aku juga ingin berkata sesuatu yang tidak penting."

Orang aneh.

Bahkan dia pasti tidak mengerti tentang perkataannya tadi, Sasuke yakin itu.

"_Sasuke-kun.."_

Mata hitam Sasuke seketika melebar. Telinganya seperti mendengar seseorang tengah memanggilnya. Dan suara itu, dia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Digerakkan kepalanya kesegala arah, memeriksa mungkin sosok itu berada di dekatnya. Namun hanya sosok rekan setim-nya saja yang dapat ditemukan. Darimana suara itu berasal?

Apa dia mulai berimajinasi atau mengigau?

_Syuut~_

Sehelai kelopak Sakura melintas di depan wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan. Membuat mata itu semakin melebar dan melihat kearah kelopak Sakura yang terbang menjauhi dirinya. Awalnya hanya satu, kemudian muncul kelopak lainnya. Semuanya melayang-layang di udara dan melewati Sasuke dengan pelan.

Menari-nari dengan indah dan akhirnya menghilang entah kemana.

Dimana?

Dia bangkit berdiri dari duduk jongkoknya dan berjalan pelan melawan arah terbang kelopak Sakura itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau mau kemana?" Karin bertanya dengan suara yang agak keras ketika dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah berjalan menjauhi mereka dan kembali memasuki hutan yang terlihat kelam. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaannya dan tetap berjalan. "Hei Sasuke!"

"Diamlah nenek sihir! Biarkan saja dia, kau cerewet sekali!"

"Apa katamu!" Karin menggeram marah dan berniat menyusul Sasuke, namun sebuah cengkraman di lengan kanannya membuatnya berhenti seketika.

"Lebih baik kau jangan mengganggunya Karin, ini urusan pribadinya. Mengerti?" Juugo menyeringai aneh membuat bulu kuduk Karin sedikit menegang. Gadis berambut merah maroon itu hanya menelan ludah dan mengangguk singkat.

"Ah, lebih baik kita nikmati hari yang indah ini."

~oOo~

"Sakura-chan!" teriakan itu menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit Konoha. Begitu keras dan membuat beberapa suster penjaga mendelik tajam kearah pembuat onar yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto! Jangan berteriak disini!" yang dipanggil hanya menggeleng-geleng lemah dan mendekati pemuda itu. "Ada apa?"

"Eh?" pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu hanya tersenyum tak jelas dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak ada urusan . Lebih baik jangan ganggu aku! Tsunade-sama memberiku banyak pekerjaan, kau lihat?" Sakura menunjukkan tumpukkan kertas yang sedang dibawanya. Saking tingginya, kertas itu hampir menyentuh dagunya.

"Ah gomen gomen, aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu makan kok."

"Tumben? Kau punya uang?" mata emerald Sakura menyipit sempurna. Biasanya Naruto jarang mempunyai benda yang bernama uang. Untuk makan di ramen Ichiraku saja dia mengandalkan kupon makan, bagaimana kalau mentraktir?

"Jangan meremehkanku! Pokokknya akan kutunggu setelah kau selesai bekerja. Oke?"

"Yaaahh, baiklah. Mungkin 15 menit lagi." Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan menyetujui ide Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu! Jaa!" ucap Naruto semangat dan melambaikan tangannya seiring langkah cepatnya yang menjauhi Sakura.

Aneh. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Tiba-tiba dia datang di malam hari dan berkata akan mentraktir dirinya. Sungguh tidak biasa, apa hari ini hari yang spesial?

"Memangnya hari ini hari apa?"

_Syuut~_

Pupil Sakura mengecil. Pegangannya sedikit melonggar membuat tumpukkan kertas itu sedikit bergoyang pelan. Sebuah benda kecil melayang melewatinya, tertiup angin yang berhembus perlahan dengan warna merah mudanya yang lembut.

Benda itu terbang melewati Sakura dan jendela lorong rumah Sakit yang terbuka lebar. Menuju taman rumah sakit Konoha yang luas. Tak lama muncul benda serupa melewati Sakura, melakukan hal yang sama dan terbang menuju hal yang sama.

Kaki jenjang Sakura yang awalnya terpaku di lantai lorong yang dingin, mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan mengikuti benda itu perlahan. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mungkin dia telah terkena genjutsu atau jurus ilusi apalah itu hingga membuatnya berjalan sendiri tanpa diperintah oleh otaknya. Tapi sungguh! Tidak ada seorang ninja pun yang sedang melakukan genjutsu kepada Sakura.

Ini seperti mengikuti sesuatu karena ada yang menunggumu. Sesuatu yang luar biasa dan spesial.

Ya, mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang spesial.

Tapi, kenapa?

~oOo~

Apa ini?

Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Harusnya itu tidak ada disini, tumbuh di tengah hutan yang suram dan kelam. Sangat tidak wajar dan kontras.

Apa ini genjutsu?

Aneh, melihat sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang tengah bersemi sepenuhnya di tengah hutan yang rimbun. Bunganya telah bermekaran sempurna dan berguguran dengan indah. Kelopak-kelopaknya berterbangan dan menari-nari mengikuti aliran angin malam. Bahkan bulanpun bersedia menyinari sekitarnya hingga membuat pohon itu semakin berkilau.

Meski tak percaya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati pohon itu. Matanya menatap kagum dengan penemuan luar biasanya itu. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk menampung guguran kelopak sakura yang jatuh di dekatnya.

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat benda ini?

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat warna ini?

Sudah berapa lama?

Dulu sewaktu dia masih di Konoha, setiap hari dia bisa melihatnya. Memandangi warna ini yang berkilauan di pagi hari atau menjadi cahaya di malam hari. Terkadang melambai pelan terkena angin atau bergerak seiring gerakan lincah sang empunya.

Ya.. dulu Sasuke tak pernah berpikir untuk menemukan pohon ini.

Mengapa?

Karena dulu, ada sosok yang telah menggantikan pohon indah ini disampingnya. Yang selalu mengikutinya dan menyapanya. Memanggil namanya meski terkadang tak pernah dipedulikan.

Apa kabarnya sekarang?

Sudah beberapa tahun dia tidak pernah memandangi warna itu lagi.

Sasuke semakin mendekati pohon Sakura itu, menyentuh batang kayu yang menyokongnya dan menutup kedua matanya.

Apa dia sudah bersemi seperti pohon ini?

Jujur, dia merindukan warna ini berada di dekatnya. Meskipun terlihat aneh dengan raven miliknya. Tapi, warna inilah yang biasanya membuat hatinya tenang.

Hei Sakura..

~oOo~

"Wow.."

Mata emerald itu terlihat bergetar kecil. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang telah bersemi indah.

Oke, ini tidak mungkin.

Alis Sakura sedikit tertaut. Seingatnya, tidak ada satupun pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di halaman rumah sakit. Apalagi sebesar dan seindah ini.

Apa ada yang menyerangnya dengan genjutsu saat ini?

Sakura menoleh ke segala arah, waspada dan mendeteksi keberadaan cakra disekitarnya.

Tidak ada.

Jadi ini nyata?

Dengan pelan dia menaruh tumpukan berkasnya di bawah pohon itu. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari dan tersenyum lebar melihat guguran kelopak Sakura yang bagaikan hujan di musim kemarau.

"Hei.." tangan kanannya terulur dan menyentuh permukaan kasar batang pohon Sakura itu. "Kenapa kau bisa disini, hm?"

Dipandanginya lagi sela-sela kecil yang terdapat di dalam rimbunnya Sakura itu. Cahaya bulan masuk ke dalam sela-sela ranting kecil dan memantul di emeraldnya. Dan sebuah kelopak kecil jatuh menyentuh dahinya.

Ah, dia ingat sesuatu.

Tentang kenangan beberapa tahun lalu ketika semuanya masih biasa saja. Ketika pemuda tampan itu masih ada di dekatnya. Dengan senyuman sinisnya dan ejekannya yang sangat khas.

_Kau gadis menyebalkan._

Sakura tersenyum simpul mengingat suara itu. Betapa dia rindu suara itu, sosoknya dan punggung pria itu yang selalu berada di depannya. Entah ingin melindunginya atau tidak mau kalah oleh Naruto. Tapi Sakura senang dengan semua itu.

Dia merogoh sesuatu dari saku roknya. Sebuah benda persegi berwarna putih yang menyerupai sebuah jimat. Hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-sepuluh dari pria itu. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat kenangan itu, tapi kini.. mungkin dia akan menangis dengan keras ketika mengingat kenangan manis itu.

Apa kabarmu Sasuke?

Masih ingat tentang kenangan itu?

Tentang hari yang spesial.

Hei Sasuke..

~oOo~

"_Tapi, kalian bodoh! Hahaha.." Sakura tertawa memegangi perutnya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke melihatnya dengan heran._

"_Eh? Bo-doh?" Naruto mengernyit mendengar perkataan gadis itu._

"_Aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk hadiah ini. Bener deh, ini indah sekali!" Sakura menarik nafas sebentar. "Asal kalian tahu saja. Hari ini itu.."_

Sasuke membuka matanya. Memandangi pohon itu dalam diam dan sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Dia ingat kenangan itu. Hadiah pertamanya untuk gadis itu dan merupakan hadiah terakhirnya.

Apa dia masih menyimpannya?

Kalaupun iya, sungguh terima kasih. Tapi, Sasuke tidak ingin gadis itu berharap padanya. Berandai bahwa dia kelak akan kembali ke desa Konoha dan menjadi seperti dulu. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Bahkan kata maaf tidak cukup menghapus dosa dan ambisinya untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Meskipun berada di sisi yang berbeda dan berlawanan satu sama lain. Perasaan ini harus bisa dihilangkan. Karena kelak, mereka akan bertemu. Berhadapan dan akan saling menyakiti.

Tapi, dulu mereka bersama bukan? Mereka pernah menjadi sahabat.

Apa kau sudah bersemi sepenuhnya Sakura?

Apa kau sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat?

Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?

Apa yang Naruto berikan untukmu?

"Maaf."

Dia tahu. Dirinya sudah banyak menyakiti gadis itu. Teralu banyak bahkan sampai hari ini. Tapi biarkan untuk hari ini saja. Hanya kali ini dan Sasuke yakin dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengucapkannya kembali kelak.

Terima kasih sudah menunggu selama tujuh belas tahun ini.

Ini sudah cukup.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sakura."

~oOo~

"Bodoh."

Sakura tertawa pelan dengan suara yang serak.

"Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, kau tahu?" Air matanya mulai jatuh dan mengalir di pipi ranumnya. "Kau tidak pernah berubah."

Dia tersenyum lebih lebar dan menghapus air matanya. Diambilnya kembali tumpukan berkas itu dan memandangi pohon Sakura itu sekali lagi.

"Tapi, terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini." Badannya membungkuk perlahan memberikan sebuah _ojigi_ yang dalam. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Sakura-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" teriak Naruto yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa!" Sakura berlari ringan menyusul Naruto. Dia tersenyum lebar kearah pemuda itu, "Hei, hari ini biar aku yang traktir!" sebuah kerlingan mata ditujukan ke Naruto.

"Eh? Tidak bisa!"

"Sudahlah! Biar aku saja!" Sakura menyenggol tubuh Naruto pelan. "Lagipula sekarang bukan ulang tahunku Naruto. Kau salah.." dia terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Lagi! Hahahahaa.."

"APA!"

"Ulang tahunku itu kemarin. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Lihat tanggalan tidak?"

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng pelan dan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ikut aku dulu ke ruangan Shizune-senpai! Ayo!" Sakura menarik Naruto pergi dari tempat itu dengan cepat. Meninggalkan sebuah pohon Sakura yang semakin menghilang dengan sebuah jimat putih yang tergantung di sebuah dahannya. Jimat Sakura yang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura' tentang kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama laki-laki itu.

~oOo~

"Darimana?" tanya Suigetsu ketika dia melihat sosok Sasuke keluar dari dalam hutan.

"Suatu tempat." Sasuke hanya menjawabnya singkat dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang tadi. Dia masih memandangi kearah rekan setimnya yang hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti, kemudian onyx itu beralih kearah sosok Juugo yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hei Juugo."

"Ya?"

"Tentang hari yang spesial itu." Juugo mengangguk mengerti. Dia menoleh kearah lain dan memandangi langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang kecil yang berkilauan.

"Hari ini hari yang spesial kan, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon itu.

Hari ini memang hari yang spesial.

"_Hari ini bukan ulang tahunku! Baka!" Sakura tertawa kencang dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto dan Sasuke._

"_Hah?" Naruto hanya melongo melihat Sakura._

"_Ulang tahunku itu kemarin, bukan sekarang!" lanjut Sakura lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto._

"_Ini salahmu Teme!"_

"_Salahmu, Dobe."_

"_Enak saja! Ini kan idemu!" teriak Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang berdiri disebelahnya._

"_Kau bilang hari ini ulang tahunnya." Sasuke mendecih kesal dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto._

"_Aku-"_

"_Sudah-sudah!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus kesal. Dia meraih lengan kedua sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa! Aku senang dengan hadiah ini! Arigatou ne?"_

"_Doitta! Yosh! Kalau begitu Sakura harus mentraktir kita ramen! Ayooo~" belum menunggu persetujuan Sakura, Naruto sudah berlari semangat menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu._

"_Dasar Naruto!" Sakura berteriak kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, diliriknya Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Hei Sasuke-kun, lain kali jangan salah mengingat ya?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Tapi, bagi ku.. hari ini adalah hari spesial melebihi hari ulang tahunku." Dia terkekeh kecil dan memandangi jimat itu dengan antusias. "Terima kasih atas hadiah ini. Aku sangat senang."_

"_Hn, jaga baik-baik." Sasuke berjalan pelan mendahului Sakura menyusul Naruto. _

"_Eh Sasuke-kun!" Suara Sakura membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh kearah sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Tahun depan, kita rayakan hari ini lagi ya?"_

_Sakura tersenyum lebar dan berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke di depannya._

"_Hn, kita rayakan setiap tahun."_

OWARI

A/N : Gyaaaa! Sebenarnya konsep awal fic ini gak gini! =_= tapi karena telat ngepost, ya sudah jadi gini. Maaf ya cerita-nya jadi hancur. Agak susah bikin canon, ahahahaha~ Well, semoga Sakura menjadi gadis yang lebih hebat dan tegar!

Ya maunya sih Sakura sama Sasuke pada akhirnya, gak kayak fic ini. Si Sakura akhirnya menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk berhenti menunggunya T_T

Terima kasih telah membaca! Sudah membacanya saja , Aki sangat senang XD

Review?


End file.
